1. Technical Field
The invention relates to interlocks for vehicle platform lifts.
2. Description of the Problem
Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS 403) which come into effect in late 2004 require interlocks to prevent forward and rearward mobility of vehicles unless the platform lift is stowed. These interlocks must discourage accidental release and not affect vehicle movement when the platform lift is stowed. Operation of the lift may be permitted with the interlock inhibiting forward and rearward movement of the vehicle, which is to be done by placing the transmission in park or by placing the transmission in neutral and actuating the parking brake or vehicle service brakes by means other than the operator depressing the vehicle's service brake pedal.